Eternity
by The Lady Rogue
Summary: On one's 21st birthday, one's soul mark is burnt into one's skin. It could be anything; a name, a number, a symbol. Harry Potter Soul Mate AU
1. Chapter 1

Harry turned twenty-one 1186 days after he had killed Voldemort. He was woken by the blazing pain of his soul mark etching itself across his back.

He tumbled out of bed, heart racing. What would it be? A name? A number? A symbol? Would it be the gold of true love, the silver of eternal friendship, the bronze of one who's own soul mate was younger, and hadn't received their own yet? He hoped, with all his heart, that it would not be the black of one whose soulmate had already died, as so many of his peers had been devastated to find.

He snapped his fingers, summoning an orb of glowing light. It filled the room, not unlike sunshine, and he moved, slowly, cautiously, to stand before the mirror.

He was already bare chested, his hair messy from sleep, but his reflection looked back at him with bright anxious eyes. He clenched his fists and span, back to the mirror. He screwed up his courage, and peered over one shoulder.

Gold. Gold, beautiful, angelic wings feathered down his back. He shrugged his shoulders just to see them shimmer across his skin. They fluttered softly, like waves, never quite breaking free from his body, but hinting that they might. The reminded him of the wings of a golden snitch, delicate, but powerful.

He half laughed, half sobbed in delight, and fell to his knees. He had a soul mate, a lover, just waiting for him to find them. And they would be perfect. How couldn't they, when his soul mark was as wonderful as this?

* * *

Harry entered the Ministry, not bothering to hide his grin. Everyone who caught his eye smiled back, most with a look of relief. His birthday was a date well known, and he'd almost felt as if the entire wizarding world had been holding their breath, waiting to see if he would be devastated or joyous about the appearance of his soul mark.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, throwing her arms around him as he strode past the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"Good news?" She whispered, and he hugged her close.

"Gold." He whispered back, and she squeezed so hard he lost his breath.

"Oh I'm so happy for you." Hermione had spent five minutes crying with joy when her name had appeared over Ron's heart in gold, and her own bronze soul mark had darkened to match his. There was a chance, however slight, of unreciprocated soul mates. Snape and his mum had been fine examples of that.

He finally wriggled his way free, and grinned.

"Come round for dinner, yeah, and bring that hubby of yours?"

"Sure. See you later Harry." He sauntered off, finally making his way into DMLE.

"About time, Potter." His partner grouched at him as he entered their shared office. Harry smiled.

"Good morning Malfoy." Draco looked up, pushing his glasses further up his face, grimaced, and got back to his paper work.

"Busy already?" Harry asked, whistling cheerfully to himself. He plonked himself into his seat and span around it in, not quite ready to attack his inbox. "Malfoy." He called in a singsong voice when Draco didn't reply.

"Obviously." Draco snapped. Harry chuckled, and pulled the first report onto his desk. A kneazle was stuck up a tree.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Draco asked. Harry glanced over, and cocked a brow. Draco was sipping from the mug of tea that was a permanent fixture to his desk, oblivious to Harry's life. It was one of the reasons they'd worked so well together, and Harry had come to respect that about him. He genuinely didn't care that Harry was the Boy Who Lived, or any other daft moniker. He just wanted a decent Auror backing him up in dangerous situations, and appreciated that Harry was just that.

"Am I not allowed to be happy on my 21st birthday?" Harry asked lightly. Draco dropped his mug, shattering it. Harry blinked in surprise. Grey eyes glanced up to meet his.

"Your birthday?" Draco rasped.

"Yup." Harry said popping the p. Draco stood abruptly, his chair scraping across the wooden floor. He pulled his glasses off, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Merlin." Draco began pacing back forth. "Merlin what am I going to do." Harry chuckled, entirely bemused.

"Nothing? Don't feel bad that you forgot." Draco span to face him, and incredulous expression on his face.

"You're an imbecile, Potter!" Harry leaned back against his desk.

"Okay…" He said, not quite understanding where Draco was going with this.

"Arg!" Draco threw his hands into the air. He pulled at his tie, tugging it off and throwing it onto his chair. Next came the outer robe.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, then his jaw dropped as Draco began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Draco…" He said cautiously.

"Shut up, Potter!" Draco snarled. He pulled the last of the shirt open, then gestured to a mark on his chest, just over his heart. Harry stared.

There, in gold, was a circle, with a line horizontally bisecting it, surrounded by an equilateral triangle. The mark of the Deathly Hallows.

"This turned gold last night." Draco said quietly. Harry moved closer, one finger raised to touch it. He hesitated, just centimetres away.

"May I?" He whispered, glancing up to meet Draco's eyes. Draco gulped, and nodded. Harry brushed his finger over Draco's skin, and a tingle of magic rushed into him. He placed his hand on Draco's chest, lightly covering the mark. Draco's skin glowed as if lit from the inside, a golden sheen the result of the soul mark phenomenon.

"Harry." Draco rasped. "Harry. I want to see it." Harry reluctantly pulled back, and began stripping. He pulled his shirt off, turning his back on Draco. Draco crept closer, and Harry could feel his body heat. Close, but not quite touching.

Pleasure burned through him at the first caress of Draco's fingers, tracing the wings on his back. His skin glowed as Draco's had, and Harry bit his lip to stop a moan.

"Draco." He hissed, and span, catching Draco's face in his hands. He brushed their lips together, then slid one hand down to cover Draco's heart, as both of Draco's hands slipped around his waist and up his back. Magic soared through him, and all he could think about was Draco. Draco's intoxicating laugh, Draco's clever wit, Draco's gorgeous eyes.

He pulled back to breathe, and they were both left panting.

"I found you." Draco murmured.

"And I found you." Harry replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"I found my soulmate," Harry said with a grin. Ron's jaw dropped.

"Already! But you've only been in the Ministry for what, an hour and a half?"

Harry nodded, beaming.

"At least it's not Malfoy, not if you're smiling," Ron said.

Harry paused. He pulled a face. Ron blanched.

"WHAT!" Ron cried. "THAT TOSSER. WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?"

Harry chuckled and slapped Ron on the back as if he were joking. "Shut up," he hissed, glancing around at the people that were staring.

Ron deflated. "Sorry." He narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes," Harry said with a scowl. "Now be happy for me!"

Ron smiled weakly, then groaned. "Oh no, this means he'll have to come to family dinners."

Harry folded his arms and arched his brow. "Yes. And you're going to be civil to him, or else."

"Ginny is going to blow a gasket," Ron muttered as if he hadn't heard Harry. "And Mum's going to cry. Oh no, a Weasley mated to a Malfoy, how could this happen?"

Harry huffed and walked away. Ron continued his lamentation, oblivious to Harry's annoyance.

He cheered up when he caught sight of Draco, waiting for him just around the corner. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, an amused smile upon his face.

"How did it go?"

"You're invited to family dinner on Sunday," Harry said brightly.

"Hmm," Draco said, with a sceptical look. Harry sagged.

"You heard, didn't you," Harry said. Draco fingered his wand and smirked.

"I am an auror."

"You are a Slytherin, more like. Just couldn't help yourself, could you? Bet you've got a plethora of eavesdropping spells tucked away in that beautiful mind of yours."

Draco grinned. "Perhaps."

"He'll come 'round. It's why I told Hermione first, she'll calm him down," Harry reassured him. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Gryffindors. So dramatic. What will be, will be."

Harry snorted a laugh. "Now who's being dramatic?"

"Your lovely soul mate, that's who." Draco extended his hand. "What are we still doing here, anyway? We've got a whole day off to get to know each other." Draco wiggled his brows.

Harry grinned, and swept Draco into his arms, ignoring his indignant shrieks. He made a beeline for the floo gates, smirking at shocked Ministry employees who either sneered or cheered in turn. Harry focused on the floo powder, and it flew into the fireplace just as he stepped into it.

"12 Grimmauld Place," Harry announced. He deposited a reluctantly amused Draco onto his sofa. "I've even carried you over the threshold."

"Come here," Draco said, tugging at Harry's robes, and they tumbled onto the floor together. "You fiend."

"Your fiend," Harry corrected, and pulled Draco down for a kiss.


End file.
